


Nähe

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Passion, Road Trips, Sexual Tension, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handlung: Handlung … wer braucht schon Handlung … Thiel und Boerne sind im Auto unterwegs.</p><p>  <i>Kein Abendessen der Welt war es wert, mit Boerne nach Köln und zurück zu fahren. Bloß weil der die verstaubten Weinkisten seines Onkels nicht in seinem schicken Wagen transportieren wollte. Jetzt hatten sie also den Kofferraum und den Rücksitz seines in die Jahre gekommenen Kombis mit jahrzehntealtem Wein vollgeladen, und er mußte seit Stunden Boernes Enthusiasmus ertragen, der sich vor allem in Redseligkeit ausdrückte.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nähe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ob das logistisch in einem Auto möglich ist? Keine Ahnung, ich hab‘s nicht ausprobiert … Vielen Dank an Nipfel fürs Betalesen! Hier haben ihre Kommentare mal wieder viel zur Verbesserung beigetragen.
> 
> Read-Aloud von Farfie: kann hier heruntergeladen werden: http://www.mediafire.com/?qj8sfa4y1ey5v8h  
> Viel Spaß beim Zuhören!
> 
> [Originalpost auf ff.de](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4dc81d860001c6540651d0d8/7)

Warum hatte er sich nur dazu überreden lassen!? Kein Abendessen der Welt war es wert, mit Boerne nach Köln und zurück zu fahren. Bloß weil der die verstaubten Weinkisten seines Onkels nicht in seinem schicken Wagen transportieren wollte. Jetzt hatten sie also den Kofferraum und den Rücksitz seines in die Jahre gekommenen Kombis mit jahrzehntealtem Wein vollgeladen, und er mußte seit Stunden Boernes Enthusiasmus ertragen, der sich vor allem in Redseligkeit ausdrückte. Er fand das ja ein bißchen unpassend – schließlich hatte der Pathologe diese Weinsammlung nur geerbt, weil sein Onkel gestorben war. Gut, 103 war wirklich ein schönes Alter, aber trotzdem – tot blieb tot.

 

Zu allem Überfluß hatte Boerne auch noch darauf bestanden, daß sie eine ‚landschaftlich reizvolle Alternativstrecke’ zur Autobahn nahmen, und jetzt hatten sie sich verfahren.

„Ich weiß, wo wir sind“, behauptete sein Kollege unbeirrt. „Biegen Sie mal bei der nächsten Gelegenheit links ab!“

„Von wegen! Das sagen Sie schon seit einer halben Stunde! Wir halten jetzt an und sehen auf die Karte!“

„Hier können Sie doch nicht anhalten, mitten auf der Landstraße!“

„Ich zeig Ihnen gleich, wie ich hier anhalten kann!“  
Thiel bremste entschlossen ab und stellte sich so weit an den Straßenrand, wie das möglich war, ohne in den Hecken hängen zu bleiben. Boerne raufte sich die Haare.

„Vorsicht! Der Wein soll doch möglichst nicht geschüttelt werden! Außerdem kann man hier nicht mal aussteigen.“ Bei dem Verkehr, der links an ihnen vorbeirauschte, war das tatsächlich nicht zu empfehlen. Aber schließlich war die Karte ja auch irgendwo im Auto. Thiel begann sich umzusehen.

„Die Karte muß irgendwo hinter uns auf den Weinkisten liegen. Sehen Sie mal zu, ob Sie sie zu fassen kriegen.“  
Boerne verrenkte sich auf seinem Sitz und spähte nach hinten.

„Ich glaube, ich sehe sie. Da, hinter dem Fahrersitz, ganz oben.“ Boerne streckte sich und faßte an Thiel vorbei nach hinten, kam aber nicht weit genug. Verdammt, vielleicht mußten sie doch noch mal an einer anderen Stelle halten, wo man auch aussteigen konnte. Aber seinen Kollegen hatte jetzt scheinbar der Ehrgeiz gepackt.

„Moment, ich krieg sie noch!“ Und ehe Thiel sich versah, hatte Boerne sich ganz umgedreht und war auf seinen Sitz geklettert. Und damit irgendwie auch auf ihn. Thiel wollte ihn am liebsten sofort wieder wegschubsen, aber ... dazu hätte er den anderen anfassen müssen, und das ging gar nicht. Es war schlimm genug, daß Boerne ihm so nah war, und daß Körperteile in Kontakt zu geraten drohten, die definitiv keinen Kontakt haben sollten. Thiel schloß die Augen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken als an Boerne, der sich mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter abstützte, mit der anderen nach der Karte angelte und fröhlich verkündete, daß er sie fast erreicht hatte. Der andere war viel zu nah, und zu warm, und roch viel zu sehr nach Boerne ... und überhaupt war diese ganze Aktion eine verdammt schlechte Idee gewesen.

„Ha! Ich hab sie!“ Boerne ließ sich zurückfallen und wedelte triumphierend mit der Karte. Er saß jetzt fast auf Thiels Schoß, während der sich mit beiden Händen am Fahrersitz festhielt und sich fragte, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sein Kollege merkte, in was für eine peinliche Lage er sie da gebracht hatte.

„Thiel ...“

Boerne klang zögerlich, und Thiel öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Der andere starrte ihn einfach an und machte keine Anstalten, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen.

„Würden Sie ... würden Sie wohl wieder auf Ihren Platz zurück gehen ...“ Thiels Stimme klang anders als sonst, rauher.

 

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Boerne reagierte. Er ließ die Karte auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, faßte mit beiden Händen nach Thiels Kopf und ... küßte ihn ... und kam noch näher ... und dann ging alles so schnell, daß Thiel kaum noch Zeit hatte nachzudenken. Kleidungsstücke flogen hierhin und dahin, diverse Körperteile stießen an Lenkrad, Fahrertür, Handbremse und sonstige Bestandteile des Autos, wertvolle Weinflaschen wurden erschüttert, Boernes Hände waren warm, und entschlossen, und Thiel war kurz davor völlig zu vergessen, wo sie waren und was sie hier gerade taten, als ihn ein letzter Rest Vernunft stoppte.

Er griff nach Boerne und hielt die Hände des anderen fest.  
„Stop!“ Boerne sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Wieso?”

„Weil wir hier am hellen Tag am Rand einer vielbefahrenen Straße stehen!“

Boerne sah im ersten Moment so aus, als wäre ihm das gerade völlig egal, aber dann begann auch bei ihm offenbar das Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten.

„Oh ja ... in der Tat.“ Thiel ließ Boerne vorsichtig los, als er den Eindruck hatte, daß der andere sich wieder im Griff hatte. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Boerne war immer noch nicht von ihm weggerückt.

 

„Wir erregen hier gerade öffentliches Ärgernis.“

„Nur wenn jemand anhält ...“ Boerne lächelte und strich ihm mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. Thiel schloß die Augen, als der andere ihn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag küßte – sanft und unbedrohlich. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

„Wenn Sie wieder auf Ihren Platz wechseln ... könnten wir ... hier endlich weg ... und an einen privateren Ort ...“ Das wirkte. Boerne war in Sekundenschnelle wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz. Thiel atmete tief durch und pflückte sein T-Shirt vom Rückspiegel. Langsam hörte sein Kopf auf zu schwimmen und er sah wieder klar.

„Ich hatte Recht. Bei der nächsten Abzweigung geht es nach links“, kam es fröhlich von der Seite. Thiel sah hinüber zu seinem Beifahrer, der inzwischen die Straßenkarte aufgeschlagen hatte. Boerne sah ... nicht mehr ganz so seriös aus. Ohne Krawatte und Jacke, mit offenem Hemd und die Haare in alle Richtungen abstehend. Und, falls das möglich war, noch deutlich enthusiastischer als vor ihrem Zwischenhalt. Thiel hingegen verarbeitete erst jetzt so langsam, was eben passiert war. Als er nicht reagierte, sah Boerne auf.

„Was ist? Wir wollten doch weiterfahren? Oder wie war das mit dem privateren Ort ...“ Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, lag da ein Hauch von Unsicherheit in Boernes Stimme. Das machte es irgendwie einfacher.

„Laß uns auf dem kürzesten Weg nach Hause fahren.“


End file.
